Kenangan
by yhanie.tea
Summary: Hanya sepenggal ingatan masa lalu disore hari menjelang malam bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. For 'Opposite party'


Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan,sedang duduk ditaman halaman sebuah rumah minimalis. Menikmati turunnya matahari hingga membentuk sebuah senja yang indah.

Mata hitam kelamnya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Seperti ingin merekam semua suasana itu dalam memory otaknya yang cerdas. Namun semua itu harus berakhir dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau akan menginap?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang membawa nampan dan menaruhnya dimeja,sembari menarik salah satu kursi sebelum ia duduki didekat siraven.

Pemuda raven itu menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang mengganggu acara tersayangnya. Lalu menatap kedepan kembali.

"Hn. Aku tidak yakin." balasnya singkat dan direspon anggukan kepala oleh rekannya tersebut.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka berdua hanya memperhatikan detik-detik terakhir matahari senja itu tenggelam.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" sang raven memecah keheningan dengan bertanya. Sebelumnya ia mengambil teh dalam cangkir yang dibawa pemuda tadi dan meminumnya perlahan. Menikmati.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata saphire yang duduk disampingnya itu terperanjat untuk sesaat. Tapi setelah itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada siraven. Lalu sebuah senyuman kecil muncul dari keduanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Itu adalah kenangan paling penting untuk..."

"...Kita" sambung sipemuda raven. Lalu sipirang menatapnya yang tersenyum lembut.

Pertemuan pertama mereka ya?

Huh,mana mungkin siblonde ini melupakannya...

Itu adalah awal dimana hidupnya penuh dengan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dan ia sangat meridukan masa-masa tersebut.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Disclimer: Masashi kishimoto

Tittle: Kenangan by

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

Genre: Romance. Drama. Friendship

Ranting: T

Summary: Hanya sepenggal ingatan masa lalu disore hari menjelang malam bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. For 'Opposite party'.

Warn: Yaoi. BxB. Hancur,jelek,bahasa susah dimengerti. Typo. Dan yang pasti penulis Newbie.

Enjoyyyyy...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Sembilan tahun silam.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja melepas masa-masa sekolah dasar dan akan memulai hari-hari baru disekolahnya,yang tentu saja baru. Begitu bersemangat untuk memulainya. Bahkan ibunya saja berpikir kalau ini adalah rekor baru untuk anaknya yang mau bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan dan diancam olehnya.

"Pagi!" sapa pemuda pirang itu semangat kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dan dibalas serupa oleh sepasang suami-isteri yang berperan menjadi orangtuanya itu.

"Duduklah! Kita sarapan dulu." perintah wanita cantik yang menyandang sebagai ibu itu pada anaknya yang sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum lebar didekat meja makan.

"Umn!" jawabnya singkat. Padat. Dan tentu saja semangat.

.

Setelah acara sarapan penuh dengan semangat tadi selesai,pemuda blonde itu segera menuntun sepeda berwarna biru muda kesayangannya dari garasi.

"Naru berangkat dulu ya Ayah, Ibu." pamitnya pada sang Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang berada di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Ini hari pertamamu masuk SMP. Jangan nakal! Belajar yang benar. Jangan pilih-pilih teman. Seperti apapun setatusnya, Naru harus berteman dengannya. Mengarti!" nasihat sang ibu sambil mengelus rambutnya bersama sang ayah, ia balas dengan kata 'iya' semangat.

Setelah berpamitan. Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan senandung kecil.

Pagi yang indah.

.

Beda halnya dengan Naruto yang menjalani hari pertama sekolah dengan semangat. Maka yang ini sebaliknya.

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu menjalani harinya dengan santai-santai saja. Bahkan bisa dikatakan malas saking santainya. Terlihat dari gayanya yang lesu kurang semangat dan wajah datar yang ditekuknya. Seperti menahan kantuk yang amat sangat.

Sasuke menyampirkan tas ransel hitamnya dipundak sebelah kiri. Lalu keluar dari dalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Disebelahnya ada kamar sang kakak yang kebetulan baru menutup pintu.

"Pagi." sapaan sang kakak ia acuhkan begitu saja. Dan meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab balik sapaan pagi dari sang kakak.

"Aisssshh dia itu." gerutu pemuda berseragam SMA dan kakak Sasuke itu gemas.

Setelah sampai dibawah, pemuda raven itu disambut hangat oleh sang ibu. Sama seperti sang kakak, ibunya pun sapaannya tak ia jawab. Hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya tanda menghormati orangtua.

Acara sarapan dengan kesunyianpun selesai. Sasuke beserta sang kakak berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Sesungguhnya hanya kakaknya lah yang berpamitan.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya Ayah, Ibu." pamit sang kakak dengan menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke sendiri sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hari ini akan berangkat bersama sang kakak. Walaupun mereka berbeda arah dan gedung sekolah. Sasuke di SMP Konoha junior. Sedangkan Itachi di SMA Konoha High school. Kalau berbeda kendaraan, maka Sasuke keluar dari rumah belok kiri. Dan Itachi sebaliknya.

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke berada didalam mobil menuju kesekolahnya diantar sopir yang biasa mengantar sang kakak,Itachi. Kalau saat SD,Sasuke suka berjalan kaki. Karena sekolahnya dekat dari rumah. Tetapi karena sekarang hari pertamanya masuk sekolah,jadi kakaknyalah yang mengantarnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong jalanan lewat jendela mobil dan mengacuhkan Itachi yang duduk disampingnya.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan. "Dihari pertamamu masuk Sekolah,kau jangan banyak melamun Sasuke." teguran Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke kembali sadar. Dan menatap Itachi datar.

"Hn" balasnya tidak jelas. Lalu kembali menatap dunia luar yang setiap matanya memandang jalan, penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

.  
>»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»<p>

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama duapuluh menit dari rumah. Akhirnya...

Akhirnya...

Naruto melihat gerbang sekolahnya. Walaupun masih sedikit jauh. Senyuman bahagia dibibirnya tak ia hapus walau sudah sedari rumah ia pasang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda pirang bermata saphire itu memacu kayuhannya dan tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil yang melintas dari arah yang berbeda.

Brakkk

Sepeda Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir trotoar. Sedangkan dirinya sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sambil berdiri. Untung saja tadi refleksnya bagus. Kalau tidak. Dia yakin,hari pertamanya sekolah adalah dirumah sakit.

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan keadaannya yang masih syok, melupakan segalanya. Ada seorang bapak tua menghampirinya.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja anak muda?" tanya bapak itu menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa syoknya.

"Ak-kh ti-tidak apa-apa! Iya,saya baik-baik saja." jawabnya cepat dan masih sedikit merasa syok.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya minta maaf anak muda. Saya tidak melihat Anda tadi." ucapan bapak tadi dijawab dengan gelengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Bapak tidak salah. Saya yang salah karena tidak berhati-hati."

Bapak itu membuka mulutnya sepertikan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Aku bisa terlambat." ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang hampir menabrak Naruto tadi dengan intonasi suara dingin dan datar.

"Ak-ah su-sudah Tuan muda." jawab bapak tua itu gugup. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya. Ia perhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung sepatu skatenya,celana yang terpasang rapi,baju yang sama rapinya dengan celana,lalu dagu yang lancip,bibir merah muda yang tipis,hidung mancung...

"Apa kau sudah puas?" dan mata hitam kelam sontak membuat Naruto terperangah sesaat dengan rona tipis di pipinya yang berwarna tan. Malu.

Mobil pemuda yang Naruto perhatikan yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke itu sudah berlalu jauh. Sejauh itu pula Naruto menarik bibir tipisnya keatas membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sesaat dia langsung ingat nasihat ibunya tadi pagi. "Ibu? Kurasa,aku sudah mendapatkan target yang akan menjadi temanku." ucapnya pelan berdialog sendiri. Setelahnya pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan kearah sepedanya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri tadi.

"Kau harus menggantinya, CALON. TEMAN. KU." katanya ngaco. Tidak berfikir kalau ada kemungkinan dia itu senior. Mata sapphire itu menatap miris sepeda tersayangnya yang sedikit penyok dibagian roda depan. Untung saja masih bisa digunakan.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

.

Dan setelah pertemuan itu Naruto tahu bahwa namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dan Naruto juga tahu kalo mereka sekelas. Akh jangan lupakan betapa menyebalkannya pemuda itu kalau sedang berada didepannya. Sok pintar,sok tampan,sok...sok...sok... Dan sok seterusnya.

Dan mulai dari pertemuan itu Naruto menganggap Sasuke Rivalnya.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir merah muda Naruto.

Kalau di ingat-ingat,kejadian saat mereka Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu lucu juga ya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Dan Sasuke mendengus sebal karena itu.

Tak selang berapa lama Naruto terperangah. Dan berucap 'Ah' dengan nyaring. Sampai-sampai Sasuke kaget dibuatnya.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali menjalin pertemanan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman antusias. Semoga orang yang didepannya ini masih mengingatnya.

Pe-pertama berteman?

Akh iya! Ia ingat. Tentu saja. Itu kenangan terindah yang takan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya." dan keduanya mengukir senyuman lembut di bibir masing-masing,sembari menatap matahari yang akan menghilang dalam jangka waktu dua menitan lagi.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Delapan tahun silam.

Sudah setahun lebih pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini bersekolah di menengah pertama. Itu artinya ia kelas dua sekarang.

Pemuda itu sedang menatap langit biru yang berawan seputih kapas. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Sasuke jadi ingat pada pemuda dikelasnya yang cerewat dan pecicilannya minta ampun. Pemuda cerewet itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan langit cerah yang ia tatap sekarang. Dia juga memiliki rambut pirang cerah secerah matahari yang menyengat hari ini. Yang pasti, jika Sasuke menatap langit,pasti akan ingat pemuda cerewet menyebalkan itu. Menyebalkan. Bukan maksud memikirkannya. Hanya saja. Yahh... Mungkin karena sering bertemu.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat,jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah sendirian. Ini sudah jadi rutinitasnya jika sedang istirahat berlangsung. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, 'kenapa tidak kekantin? Keman teman-temannya?'. Jawabannya, Sasuke itu tidak suka keramaian. Dia juga tak memiliki teman. Kesehariannya disekolah hanya bertengkar mulut atau adu jotos dengan pemuda Dobe berambut pirang. Dia juga sangat dingin dan datar,sehingga orang-orang menjauhinya karena sikapnya yang begitu tidak bersahabat.

Tak lama berselang saat pemuda itu akan menutup matanya...

Teeeeeetttttttt

Bel berbunyi tanda kelas akan segera dimulai kembali sebentar lagi.

"Sial!" umpat pemuda itu kesal acara tidurnya tidak jadi. Sasuke menyesal karena dari tadi hanya memandang matahari saja, dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk tidur.

Dengan enggan ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap.

.  
>.<p>

Setelah seharian Naruto berkutat dengan yang namanya belajar hari ini. Akhirnya pelajaran pun berakhir.

Seperti biasa, Naruto pulang dengan sepeda biru mudanya yang mulai karatan. Penyok ditahun lalu sudah ia perbaiki bersama Minato sang ayah.

tapi hei! Dia tidak miskin. Kalau itu yang Anda pikirkan. Dia hanya tidak suka menaiki kendaraan yang bisa merusak alam itu. Udara tidak sehat dimana-mana. Itu tidak manusiawi. Itulah fikirnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada beberapa temannya,ia kayuh sepedanya menuju pulang. Ha-ah Naruto merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Sambil mengayuh sepedanya,Naruto membayangkan ibunya menyambut dirinya dengan semangkuk besar mie ramen kesukaannya.

Slurrrp... Emmmmm lezaaat...

Tapi sayang. Itu hanya imajinasi sesaatnya saja.

Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu membawa sepedanya santai. Sesekali ia bersenandung dan menatap pemandangan yang selalu ia nikmati sepulang sekolah itu dengan minat. Menatap pemandangan perumahan yang asri itu adalah pemandangan yang indah menurutnya. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau sepedanya berhenti ia kayuh.

Merasa sudah puas,Naruto menjalankan lagi sepedanya yang kali ini ia dorong. Namun langkahnya seketika berhenti saat ada suara keributan dibelokan depan. Tepat dibelokan.

Akh ia ingat! Naruto pernah mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang mengatakan kalau jalanan ini memang rawan akan penjahatnya. Apalagi kasus pemerkosaan.

DEG

'Ga-gawat!' innernya cemas. Bagaimana kalau yang jadi korbannya sekarang perempuan? Memangnya pria bisa diperkosa? Lanjut batinnya ngaco.

Dengan tergesa pemuda itu berlari keasal suara.

"HEI! SEDANG APA KALIAN?! APA YANG... Sasuke?" bentakan tertahan Naruto sontak membuat para preman itu terkejut berbalik menatapnya. Namun tak lama kemudian mereka menyeringai.

"Wah... Wah... Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan yang lebih hari ini." ucap seorang pria sangar bertubuh kekar. Dan disambut anggukan semangat oleh kawannya. Santapan plus-plus memang lezat. Begitu pikir para preman itu.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri,dirinya masih mematung ditempat sembari menatap sosok teman sekelasnya selama satu tahun setengah ini. Walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan teman sih.

Seorang pria kurus tapi berwajah seram menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Heh. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu berani membentak kami... Bocah." kata-kata dari preman itu sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari acara melamunnya dan menatap pria bertindik dilidah itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membentak kalian?" tanyanya menantang dan berubah dingin. Sedikit bergidik karena aura membunuh, preman itu rasakan dari Naruto. Tapi ia abaikan.

"Heh! Tentu saja itu kesalah besar. Dimana otakmu itu hah?! Bodoh!" serunya ditelinga Naruto. Anak kecil bau kencur ini berani sekali menantangnya! Batin preman itu emosi. Tidak terima disebut bodoh,Naruto membalas perkataan preman didepannya.

"Lalu masalah kalian apa? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya polos dengan nada main-main atau basa-basi. Tadinya ia juga merasa takut pada tiga preman ini. Tapi setelah melihat lagi Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan berbagai luka diwajahnya,entah kenapa takutnya jadi hilang.

Walaupun bukan teman secara sah... Tapi tetap saja mereka satu kelas dan sekolah. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Naruto harus menolong pemuda sotick itu secepatnya. Ya!

"Kau menantang kami? Berani sekali kau!" seru pemuda itu sembari melayangkan kepalan tangan kearah Naruto. Meninjunya dengan telak dan keras.

Bukk!

Brukk!

"Na-naruto." lirih Sasuke tertahan sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri. Melihat Naruto ditinju dengan begitu keras, Sasuke sedikit merasakan perasaan nyeri dihatinya. 'Shit! Tubuh sialan.' umpatnya dalam hati.

Kaget karena diserang tiba-tiba. Naruto terpaksa harus merasakan pipinya memanas. Terpental sejauh tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Ugh!" rintihnya sambil tergeletak disemak-semak. Di tinju dengan sekuat tenaga oleh orang dewasa,membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan pening dikepalanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan berani-beraninya menantang kami!" seru preman yang meninju Naruto. Lalu preman itu berbalik lagi pada kedua rekannya dan sang korban alias Sasuke.

"Hahaha... Lihat! LIHAT! Temanmu saja tak berdaya! Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami lagi." seringai menyebalkan bercampur bentakan preman itu membuat Sasuke muak. Ia hanya ingin lewat saja karena Kakaknya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Tapi kenapa harus berakhir dikeroyok?

Dan apa katanya? Teman? Sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan memiliki teman seperti si dobe itu. Tidak. Bocah barbar seperti Naruto tidak cocok jadi temannya.

"Dia. Bukan. Temanku." ucap Sasuke dingin seperti biasa tapi penuh penekanan masih memegang perutnya. Ketiga preman itu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Lalu...

"Hah...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa ketiga preman itu meledak,merasa lucu pada pernyataan Sasuke. Dia bukan temannya katanya? Dasar bocah gila.

"Kau itu tidak punya hati atau apa?..." ucap sipreman kurus. "Dia. Sibodoh itu, sampai rela menantang kami hanya ingin membela mu." sambungnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada sipirang. Masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Tahu dari mana kalian, kalau dia menantang kalian demi menyelamatkan aku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik dan masih memasang wajah datar. "Bagaimana kalau..."

BRUGH!

Tapi tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke terputus. Karena salah satu preman bertubuh kurus terjungkir keatas tanah samping Sasuke. Wajahnya pas sekali mencium tanah.

"Kalian belum selesai denganku brengsek." ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsan sesaatnya pelan. "Jangan lupa kalau disini masih ada aku... Heh preman kampung." sambungnya sembari menyeringai. Kedua preman yang berdiri disamping Sasuke itu geram melihat Naruto masih bisa bergerak dan menantang mereka lagi.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" teriak pria kurus yang Naruto tendang tadi nyalang. Dia tidak terima dikalahkan bocah bau kencur sampai mencium tanah. Apapun, siapapun,orang dewasa,kakek-kakek,wanita, bahkan anak kecil sekali pun harus ia balas.

Preman yang lebih besar badannya dari yang lain,menginjak dada Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHH" longlong Sasuke menyakitkan. Seketika itu pula Naruto menatap temannya was-was. 'Sasuke' batinnya sedih.

Lalu pria kekar yg menginjak Sasuke menatap Naruto nyalang sembari mengeraskan rahangnya dan menyeringai keji.

Naruto merasa tersulut emosi. Entah apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan. Akan tetapi, saat Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tak berdaya... Pemuda itu jadi naik pitam.

Mengeraskan rahang dan menatap tajam satu persatu ketiga preman itu. "HAAAAAAAA BRENGSEK! KAU BERANI SEKALI MENYENTUHNYA?! TIDAK TAHUKAH KALIAN, YANG BISA MENYENTUHNYA HANYALAH AKU?! AKU BRENGSEK! SAMPAI KAPUN DIA HANYA MILIKU!" koar Naruto murka sembari berlari dengan kencang dan menendang pria yang menginjak Sasuke.

BRUGH!

"Dan... Tidak akan ada ampun untuk kalian yang sudah berani menyentuhnya." sambungnya sungguh-sungguh. Lalu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Preman bertubuh kekar itu merintih kesakitan. Dadanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik ber-Wat-wat. "Cikuso!" umpatnya sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya rekannya khawatir sembari membantu untuk berdiri.

Preman itu menyeringai kejam dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Akan kuhabisi bocah itu. Lihat saja." janjinya emosi campur semangat.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari posisinya yang terbaring. "Na-Naruto..."

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk berdebat." potong Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa didengar olehnya. Sasuke tidak terima kalau harus disuruh diam. Lagi pula,tidak ada yg bisa memerintahnya. Sekalipun orang yang sudah menolongnya.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Sekuat tenaga menahan nyeri dan berusaha mencari energi. "Tidak ada yg bisa menyuruhku, ." katanya sarkastik setelah berhasil berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik sesaat, kemudian menatap kedepan kembali. "Cih. Kau memang keras kepala." jawab Naruto sebal. Tidak habis pikir. Disaat seperti ini pun, manusia satu ini gengsinya memang selangit.

Sasuke sudah berhasil berdiri tegak dibelakang Naruto. Begitu pula para preman yang kini sudah berdiri berjejer.

Tiga lawan dua. Dewasa lawan anak-anak.

Pertarungan antara anak SMP dan preman jalanan pun terjadi. Dengan poin miring,Sasuke dan Naruto tetap tidak mau menyerah untuk maju. Sakit yang mereka rasakan disekujur tubuh pun tak luput mereka rasakan. Tulang-tulang yang sepertinya saling bergeser membuat mereka kewalahan. Tapi ini demi harga diri. Gengsi diantara keduanya terlalu tinggi. Tidak ada yang mau menunjukan rasa sakit ataupun tanda mereka akan kalah... Walaupun sudah terlihat dengan jelas mereka sudahlah kalah.

"SIALAAAAAAAAANNNN! TERIMA INIIIIIII!" amuk Naruto.

.

Setelah perseteruan dengan adu jotos selama satu jam dengan hasil babak belur disekujur tubuh. Akhirnya selesai karena ada beberapa warga sekitar yang menolong. Dan preman itu pergi setelah di keroyok bapak-bapak.

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan nafas tersedat-sendat. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa tidak ditolong warga sekalian? Jawabannya karena mereka berdua menolak. Gengsi yang berada didalam diri meteka berdua terlalu tinggi. Masih hidup saja sudah sangat membanggakan. Hahaha

Setelah merasa napasnya kembali normal,Naruto maupun Sasuke bergerak mencoba berdiri guna untuk pulang.

Wajah mereka babak belur,tapi yang terparah adalah Naruto. Karena dia melihat Sasuke tak bisa berdiri lagi. Jadi dia yang menjadi penghalangnya. Walaupun Sasuke juga ikut serta disaat Naruto terdesak. Sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan tapi gagal. Heh!

Angin berhembus. Matahari yang tadinya menyengat sekarang sedikit lebih sejuk. Dikarenakan sudah waktunya sore.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" pertanyaan dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pemuda raven tak mengerti dengan sikap manusia didepannya ini. Sudah cerewet,berisik,biang onar. Dan sekarang sok menunjukan sebagai sosok pahlawan padanya.

Heh!

Memuakan.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu." balas Naruto lemah. Napasnya masih susah meski kembali normal. Pasti ibunya akan marah besar melihat dirinya berantakan dan babak belur begini. Uang jajannya juga pasti akan dipotong. Haduuuuhhh...

Setelah sepersekian menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Tepatnya tidak mau berlama-lama dengan lelaki didekatnya ini.

Mengambil sepeda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke...

"Terima kasih." mengucapkan kata yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Oh ayolah... Uchiha itu menyebalkan.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap sang Uchiha yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Sama-sama." balasnya dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya saat Sasuke dengan cepat mendongak. Dan balas tersenyum, bahagia. Walaupun hanya sedikit tarikan menghias bibirnya.

"Pulang bersama?"

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersamaan... Ternyata rumah mereka tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda blok saja.

Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke dan dibalas 'Hn' andalannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Nadanya hangat.

.  
>.<p>

Ke esokan harinya mereka berdua tidak terlalu seperti korek dan minyak. Setiap berdekatan pasti meledak. Kali ini mereka sedikit saling merespon. Bahkan mereka sudah sepakat untuk menjadi teman tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Naruto senangnya bukan main.

Dan Sasuke tahu. Ternyata Naruto itu orang yang asik dan baik. Dan Naruto adalah teman pertamanya. Walaupun barbar,biang onar, cerewat serta bodoh. Hari-hari Sasuke sepi rasanya jika pemuda pirang yang duduk dibangku depan itu tidak hadir dihidupnya.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Menyisakan langit gelap tanpa cahaya.

"Hei! Kau tak mau masuk? Ini sudah gelap!" teguran halus membuyarkan lamunannya dimasa lalu yang takan pernah ia lupakan.

"Hn." jawabnya sembari bangkit berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

'Dia masih tetap seperti dulu kalau aku melihat punggungnya seperti ini'. Inner Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan punggung tegap Naruto yang sama dengan dulu saat si berisik ini menolong dan menjadikan dirinya temeng.

"Bodoh." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran didepan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Apa kau masih ingat dengan hari pertama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" bukanny menjawab,pemuda emo itu malah balik bertanya.

Naruto berbalik seketika menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sedikit rona dipipinya.

"Hemm. Tentu! Kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya si blonde. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gerogi.

"Tidak. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu." katanya dengan tersenyum jahil tapi tulus.

Heh! Dimana mereka harus memperjuangkan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang sangat sulit terungkap. Itu masa-masa paling melelahkan untuk Naruto sendiri. Lelah batinnya.

END

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa Akhirnya sampe juga di akhir! #elap keringat

Maaf ya ceman-ceman bila ada kata yang tidak dimengerti serta kalimat yang tidak cocok diatas...  
>Maklum... Aku masih pemula. Ini fic pertama aku. Mohon bantuannya ya... Hehe<p>

Hahhh Terimakasih banyak buat Kak Taz,Memi Gungun, Naga-chan as Ukky-chan dan yang lainnya yg udah ngasih aku semangat. Pokoknya Terimakasih banyak...

Terutama buat Naga-chan yg udah mau repot2 bantu ngepost... :D  
>Terima kasih buat semuanya... Selamat ber-party di Opposite... :D<p> 


End file.
